1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breast saw apparatus, and more particularly to a saw apparatus for cutting a poultry breast having a keel bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processing poultry, especially turkeys, it is often advantageous to have a product that includes a breast that has been split in equal parts through the keel bone. This job is often done manually. In such an operation, a breast, with the back portion removed, is placed on a rod and manually pushed into a saw blade. There are two protruding fingers that contact the top of the breast as the operator manually pushes the breast toward the saw blade. Such a process is very time consuming and a difficult task for the operator.
There have been attempts to automate this process. One such example is a whole bird splitter by U.S.A. Sales Automation. However, such a unit has problems with holding the breast firmly so that a straight cut is made through the keel bone.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art's methods.